


#STUPiDfACED'D

by OneStopMacabreShop (cymba)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, Matricide, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Occult, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator, invasive thoughts, soft dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymba/pseuds/OneStopMacabreShop
Summary: Teenage Rey is obsessed with the occult. After she attempts to 'sacrifice' herself to dark forces, her mother hires a hypnotist to fix her.





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> ** Extra Warnings: ** Mentions of Suicide, Mild Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags, man!

It's been a week since her suicide attempt, and Rey still feels like a failure for botching it. The worst part about it all is that her mother found her at the time, thereby cluing her in to the fact that Rey needs help because she's possessed by a demon. Apparently. Rey's mother's very religious.

The second worst part is the hypnotist - the  _fucking_ hypnotist. Rey's met him briefly in a cafe with her mom a week ago, and though he hasn't done anything to deserve it, she already hates him. His name is Ben and he's some kind of renowned 'professional'. Good the fuck for him - a professional hypnotist, well done. Well done on his sorry-ass life. Rey's noticed the way her mother looks at the man, though. She's enamored, probably wants to fuck him. Rey's convinced that's the only reason she actually hired him.

But he's the worst, that guy. He's in his mid-thirties, never married, no children. Rey feels like she knows everything about him since her mother quizzed him on his entire life story like he was interviewing to be her fucking _husband_ instead of Rey's hypnotist. But to be nearly her mother's age and not married is a red flag if Rey's ever seen one, especially considering that when her mother asked if he'd _like_ to be, he said that he would, he just hasn't 'found the right one'. Fucking pathetic. Blow out her brains.

Unfortunately for Rey, the hypnotist was a compromise she herself agreed to. It was him or the loony bin, and Rey wants nothing to do with that place, thanks very much. Besides, hypnotism isn't even real. She'll pretend, sure. She'll get all weird, do whatever the guy tells her so her mom can see and think it works. Then next week, she'll do a proper self-sacrifice - one that she  _won't_ botch.

For now, though, she motions to shooting herself in the head rapid fire before answering the doorbell. Ben's right on time, standing there dressed in dress pants and a pale blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, his suit jacket held in his hand. When he sees Rey, he lights up, smiling at her like they're friends. She's not his fucking friend.

"Well, hello, Rey," he says, pushing his sleeves further up his elbows and showing off muscular forearms. "It's great to see you again."

Rey doesn't answer on the grounds that she doesn't feel the same. She holds the door open, standing aside to let him in while her mother hurries down the stairs.

"Ben!" says Kira, clapping her hands together and beaming. She knocks Rey out of the way and guides him into the house while Rey bites her bottom lip hard enough to dent it. "Rey, take his coat."

She rolls her eyes hard to the ceiling, but holds her hand out. Ben smiles at her, his face transitioning in a weird way when he looks from Kira to Rey. He looks different when he looks at Rey.

"Thank you, Rey," he says quietly, interrupting her mother's spiel about how thankful she is that he could make it.

Rey doesn't respond, but Kira looks at her like she's done something wrong - like Ben's inattention is _her_ fault. She takes the jacket, which is weighed down by something in the pocket, and turns to hang it in the closet while Kira leads him to the living room. Fucking hypnotist has already hypnotized her mother, it seems. Rey suppresses a smile at the thought and stays back a minute to pep-talk herself before following them in. She can hear sobbing outside the archway to the living room, so she stops where she is, not wanting to deal with her mother's feelings. They're probably fake tears anyway. No one can cry that quickly.

"--just  _hanging_ there from the ceiling," she says quietly, sniffling. "It was awful. The devil's got a hold of her, Ben. I just know it."

Rey leans against the wall and resists a sigh as she drops her head back. Always with the dramatics, her mother.

"Well," Ben starts, sounding a little uncomfortable, "I'm not sure demonic possession is real--"

Her mother gasps, and Rey bites her lip to stop from laughing. It's not like he's wrong.

"--but," he continues, "I hope you're aware hypnotism and exorcism aren't the same thing."

Instead of responding to that, Rey's mother yammers on about how demons and possession are definitely real while Ben politely lets her. Rey can hear him murmuring here and there, pretending he agrees. She's so fucking entertained.

"So, then," he says quickly during a brief respite. "Should we go and see where Rey's run off to, perhaps? Get started?"

"Oh, yes," says her mother. "Of course."

Rey stays there against the wall as they come out of the room, not bothering to pretend she wasn't eavesdropping. When her mother sees her, she gasps and jolts back into Ben like Rey hit her with a jump scare or something. Ben steadies her, hands on her arms, and Rey notices her mother blushing at the touch, sees the way her eyes light up. Fucking gross and weird. Yuck. Unnatural.

"Do you see what I mean?" Kira says as she moves away from Ben. He doesn't take his eyes off Rey. It gives her an odd feeling. She's not used to people paying so much attention to her. "She does this sort of thing all the time. It's not normal. Nobody lurks the way she does."

Rey thinks that almost sounded like a compliment. 'Supreme Lurker Rey Kenobi' sure does have a ring to it.

"Do you see?" Kira blurts, pointing at Rey's face. "Look how she's smiling! It's not right."

Rey snorts. "Little known fact, smiling is a pretty common human behaviour."

She's expecting Ben to be on her mother's side, but she notices him crack a smile. When she glances over, she's thrown off by the glaringly obvious fondness in the way he's watching her. What the Hell? Her face floods with heat and she looks away.

"I can't wait for you to fix her," Kira says with a shake of her head.

Rey exhales sharply, shifting her weight.

"Yeah, please keep talking about me like I'm not right here. I love it so much."

"Why don't we head up to your bedroom?" Ben asks kindly, smiling at her when she looks at him. "We can get started and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Oh," says Kira, looking at him. "Well, I thought the living room would be a better place to do it."

Rey flicks her gaze from her mother to Ben, who touches her mother's shoulder in a comforting way.

"For these severe type situations, it's actually a lot more beneficial to perform hypnotism in the location where the event occurred."

Kira huffed, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "I can't go in there. I won't."

Ben drops his hand and smiles. "That's quite all right. I prefer to work with my clients one on one anyway."

That sounds bogus. Besides, there's no way in Hell Rey's going anywhere alone with this weirdo. He gives her weird vibes.

"I'm sure the living room will be fine," she says, looking away from Ben when he meets her eyes. She stares through the archway instead. "My bedroom's right above it anyway."

"I'm afraid I must insist," he says. "Of course, if you're both set on the living room, I'm sure you can find a hypnotist who doesn't have the same stipulations as I do."

"Oh, no!" Kira says quickly, because of course she does. "Her bedroom's fine. I'll just," she pauses to chew her lip, clearly not as at ease as she's pretending to be, "wait in the kitchen."

Ben gives her a warm, close-lipped smile.

"Perfect."

No. Not perfect. Absolutely not.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kira grumbles, her demeanour abruptly shifting as she addresses her.

"What, Rey?"

Her voice is snippy, a sharp contrast to the timidity in Rey's.

Rey glances at Ben, who's watching her in such an intense way that she can't hold his gaze. She steps closer to her mom.

"Can we go to the kitchen?"

Kira rolls her eyes and looks back to Ben, anger replaced by an apologetic smile.

"Just a moment," she says, squeezing his arm.

Rey's heart tightens with a dulled ache the way it always does when Kira treats other people better than she treats Rey. It was like this before Rey was even into the occult, her entire life maybe, all sixteen years of it. She'd say she's used to it, but she's really not.

Her mother leads the way down the hall into the kitchen, turning on Rey and crossing her arms when they're alone.

"What?" she asks sharply. "What do you want?"

Rey keeps her voice low, steps closer.

"I don't want to go with him."

Kira rolls her eyes, shoulders dropping.

"We've been over this, Rey."

"I'm not saying I don't want to do the hypnotism, I just don't want to go alone." She touches one of her mother's arms with both of her hands. "Come with me."

Kira shakes her off. "I'm not going in that room."

"Mom, come on," Rey pleads, unable to deny her nervousness. "He's a stranger."

"Oh, don't be a baby," she says, turning her and shoving her back toward the hall. "And don't say anything to him to embarrass me. And _don't_ make him uncomfortable."

Rey clenches her jaw and exhales a sharp breath through her nose. She's not going to cry. It would be so fucking stupid to cry, but ... she might. She might cry.

Ben's standing there at the other end of the hall, his eyes on Rey. There's a telling look on his face that makes her tense up. There's no way he heard them in the kitchen. They were speaking quietly.

Or ... Rey was. Her mom, not so much.

Her face heats in embarrassment at the idea that he knows she was asking her mom to come with her ... like she's a fucking three-year-old.

She strides quickly toward him, tugging down the sleeves of her pale-brown, cable knit sweater so they cover the tips of her fingers. She awkwardly gestures to the stairs as she moves past him.

"Just ... it's up here," she mutters, grabbing the banister and swinging herself around to take the stairs two at a time. She doesn't want to give him the opportunity to look at her ass. Not that he would, but ... she kind of feels like he would.

Her bedroom is highly personal to her, so the thought of a stranger coming into it sets her on edge. It's easier to deal with as long as she keeps reminding herself that she'll be dead soon and it won't matter after that, but dead or alive, it's her fucking room and she wants this creep out of it. She crosses her arms and taps her foot as she waits for him to come up after her. He takes longer than she expects him to, but when he finally reaches the landing, she sees that he's brought his jacket with him. He looks around when he's inside, which she hates. Then he closes them in, which she hates even more.

"Have a seat on your bed, please," he says, still gazing at the posters and photos all over her walls, the faces of her and her friends laughing from back when she even had friends.

She turns and goes to her bed, dropping heavily onto the edge and staring hard at the floor. She hates her stupid fucking life. It's embarrassing that she even has the photos up when none of those people want anything to do with her anymore. Not a single one got in touch with her after she tried to kill herself, and she hates how badly that hurts her.

She's suddenly so angry that she could scream. If Ben wasn't there, she'd bury her face in her pillow and do it.

"Just give me a moment," he says absently, pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket before setting the jacket over the back of her desk chair.

Rey narrows her eyes.

 _Yeah, sure. Make yourself right at home,_ she thinks. Who knows? Maybe Kira will convert Rey's room into a study for Ben after Rey's cold in the ground. Maybe they'll have sex on the floor right below where Rey tried to die. Maybe they'll giggle and laugh and be stupidly in love while they do it, stupidly happy, stupidly fucking blissful while Rey's corpse is picked apart by bugs.

Maybe Kira will be glad to be rid of Rey after all is said and done.

Her heart squeezes and she clenches her jaw, trying desperately not to cry.

_Don't be a pussy. You're such a fucking pussy._

"My mom wants to fuck you," she spits.

Ben's eyes snap up, lips parting. "Excuse me?"

It's stupid, but she wants to see what he thinks of it. She wants to know if the thoughts she's having could  _possibly_ come to fruition because if they can, she wants to prevent them.

"I said she wants to  _fuck_ you," Rey says, louder this time. She leans back on her hands, swinging her feet and pretending she's carefree even though she's so tense that she's giving herself a stomachache. "She wants you to give her your  _big cock_." She says the words like she's mocking. She is. It'd be nice if he was getting uncomfortable.

Ben stares a moment longer before his face shifts and something changes. There's interest there ... something like fascination, maybe even a little bit like triumph.

"And?" he asks, straightening. "Is that a problem for you?"

Rey's jaw drops. "You want to fuck my mom?" Bullshit.  _Bullshit!_ "That's why you're doing this whole thing, isn't it?"

Ben smiles like he's dealing with a someone simple, like she's just too stupid to understand anything about anything. It makes her bristle.

"Don't look at me like that," she snaps, sitting straight. "You obviously want to fuck her, I can tell."

He tilts his head, now looking extremely pleased. "Are you jealous, sweetheart?"

"Ew," she says, face contorting in disgust. "Of course not." She's so grossed out by his question that she doesn't even focus on the 'sweetheart' bit.

"No?" he says, coming toward the bed. "You seem awfully concerned with my big cock. Maybe you want it yourself."

Rey's heart starts pounding. The closer he comes, the more intensely her body responds to him like he's a threat. Warning bells are going off in her head.

"Honestly, you have problems," she says, recoiling when he comes to stand next to her.

She's about to bolt when he speaks.

"You're the one being inappropriate, Rey," he says calmly. "All I want is to do my job and leave. Is that all right with you?"

She hesitates, still considering fleeing, but relaxes instead. She'll be fine. Her mom's right downstairs. And anyway, if he was going to do anything weird to either of them, he would have done it already.

"Fine," she bites, crossing her arms and looking away. But if he tries  _anything_ , she's tearing off his entire ballsack.

"Very good," he says, a smile in his voice, and then motions to her bed. "Lie down on your back."

Rey sighs deeply, but does as she's told. She might as well get this over with. It's a fucking joke, but it will make her mom happy, and she wants her mom to be happy. Her body relaxes into the bed at the thought. That  _is_ what she wants. So maybe Ben coming into their lives is divine intervention. After Rey kills herself, her mother will need someone for moral support. She and Ben probably won't ... they _probably_ won't have sex in Rey's room. They might be glad to have her out of the way, though ... at least her mom might.

The thought is only as painful as it is because Rey's pretty sure it's true. But she doesn't want to feel that - she hates feeling that, she's so fucking _over_ feeling that - so she rolls her eyes at herself and clenches her jaw to replace her sadness with anger. She's being such a baby. It's fucking humiliating how needy she is.

"Last time we spoke," says Ben, hovering above her, looking down at her, "you mentioned that you weren't familiar with hypnotism. Has that changed in the last week?"

"No."

He looks like he expected that. "Well, that's all right. My methods are sometimes a bit different from standard." He smiles down at her, eyes soft, and Rey resist the urge to roll her own. "Close your eyes for me and take a couple deep breaths."

Rey hates this, hates the idea of having her eyes shut around this man, but she keeps reminding herself that she just has to get it over with. She'll get it over with, it will be done, and then she'll never have to see him again. She doesn't even know  _why_ she dislikes him so much, or why she's suddenly so uneasy. It's just ... a  _feeling._

And maybe also the way he suggested that Rey wants his dick.

Ben's warm hands are suddenly on the side of her head, making her snap her eyes open and press her head back into the pillow as though to escape. His own eyes are closed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she snaps, slapping his hands away and sitting up, scooting away.

Ben blinks his eyes open, hands hovering in the air. "This is necessary."

She raises her eyebrows. "Touching me is necessary?" She says it deadpan. It's not a question.

"Just in the beginning," he says calmly, placating. "It allows energy transfer."

Rey's face crumples into a deep frown.

"What the _Hell_ are you talking about?"

Ben smiles patiently, making her wonder if he thinks she's stupid. It seriously pisses her off.

_I'm not a simpleton, you fuck._

"I'm sorry for not explaining the process to you ahead of time. I'd assumed your mother would have done so."

Rey's body softens a little, and she glances at the door.

Ben straightens and gestures to it. "By all means, go and ask."

He looks annoyed, though, and Rey's feeling a little stupid. She stays where she is for a moment while Ben raises his brows at her, waiting. She should have Googled this beforehand or something.

"Just ... whatever," she mutters, scooting to the middle of her bed and lying back down. "Don't touch me anywhere else."

She closes her eyes, swallowing hard.

It doesn't register that he doesn't respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends abruptly because it was meant to be a one-shot, but it got way too long so I cut it in half. Second part will be out shortly since it's already basically finished, just have to write le smut.
> 
> And uh.. Merry Christmas? *grimacing*


	2. Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypnotism doesn't work like this. I am aware lol.
> 
> P.S. Line break is a switch in POV, in case that is confusing

In the next moment, his hands are gently touching the sides of her head again. It's incredibly awkward, but Rey doesn't want to prolong this whole debacle any more than she already has. Ben guides her breathing, telling her when to inhale and when to exhale. His voice is calming - admittedly - so it only takes a few seconds before she starts to relax. The palms of his hands heat up quickly, and Rey swears she can feel something going on inside her brain. It's like his hands are magic or something, which is obviously impossible, but what else could it be?  _Something_ is going on, she can feel it.

Her eyes are closed, but it becomes bright all at once behind her lids. She's mesmerized by it, colours swimming in her vision, pink slowly rising and fading to blue, pulses of yellow. It's dazzling. She's still breathing the way Ben is directing her, but she's a little distracted by the sight behind her eyelids, the feel of his hot hands on her head.

She hears Ben sigh, murmur, "Perfect," and then his hands leave her.

Rey doesn't open her eyes, though. She feels like her brain is swirling, and it's the most  _incredible_ feeling. She's done drugs a few times, and this feels a lot like that.

"How do you feel, Rey?" he asks softly.

She's aware of his voice, but in a distant way. It's like she's dreaming. She has no inhibitions whatsoever.

"Amazing."

The colourful visuals are so compelling. She might as well be dreaming.

"Relaxed?" he presses. "Calm, open?"

"Mhm," she murmurs, floating. "All that."

Ben inhales deeply and sighs it out, the bed dipping as he sits on the edge next to her.

"Open your eyes."

It's a soft command she can't disobey. Her eyelids flutter until her gaze locks right onto his, deep brown eyes closer to her face than she was expecting. He's got one foot planted on the ground, the other leg folded and resting on the bed beside her. He looks the same as he did before she'd closed her eyes, but how she feels about him is different. She distinctly remembers the heat of his hands on her head, and she thinks she'd like it back.

Ben's eyes track over her face, stopping for a long moment on her lips before flicking back up to hers.

"Does the idea of my being interested in your mother make you jealous?"

"Yes."

Ben's mouth twitches in a smile.

"Why's that, sweetheart?"

Rey blinks, expression bland. "I don't want her to like you more than me."

His face falls a little, but then he chuckles and shrugs an eyebrow, momentarily looking away.

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, but...." He pauses and sighs out a deep breath, turning his attention back to her with a soft smile; fond. "Is it all right if I ask you questions about your suicide attempt, Rey?"

She nods against the pillows, blinking dazedly up at him. He leans a little closer, hands clasped and eyes intent.

"What do you think you'll gain from sacrificing yourself to demons?"

"Nothing," she says without hesitation. "Demons aren't real."

Ben blinks at her, angling himself more toward her in interest. He doesn't say anything, something clicking into place in his features as he observes her. It takes him another long moment before he speaks.

"Was your suicide attempt really some kind of sacrifice?"

She shakes her head, the soft, floating feeling morphing into something woozy. Ben watches her, a light frown in his face.

"Then why did you do it?"

Rey exhales, dull panic rising.

"Because my mom doesn't love me."

She thinks he looks faintly like he agrees. It takes him a while to speak again, seeming content with just looking at her.

"Do you want something like that?" he finally asks, reaching toward her and tucking her hair behind her ear. "Someone to love you?"

She easily nods. "Everyone does."

The pleasant haze is slowly drifting away, replaced by a vast, hollow kind of sadness. Her mind is beginning to clear, and she doesn't like it.

Ben gives her a small smile, blinking once softly.

"What about me, sweet girl?"

_Sweet girl._

"What about you?" she murmurs, blinking away wetness.

"What if I loved you?"

Rey stares. She's never considered being loved by anyone besides her family. It feels like maybe she can't be loved, and that's a horrible, grating belief to have.

She drops her gaze, doesn't answer his question.

"Will you help me kill myself?"

Ben stills, unresponsive for a long moment before a large hand reaches over her body and settles on her hip, the one furthest from him. His thumb strokes over her shirt.

"No, Rey. I won't ever let that happen."

She starts to cry, still not looking at him. Ben scoots closer as he shushes her, cupping her face. The hand still on her hip rubs softly up and down from her thigh to her waist, back and forth.

"If what you want is love, I can give that to you. How does that sound, hm?"

She meets his warm gaze with her wet one, sniffling, but the sight of his face is a little jolting. She doesn't feel as out of it before, and her clarity is seeping back into her thoughts. Something is weird about the moment, but she doesn't know quite what. All she can think is that the handsome man above her - since he  _is_ very handsome - has offered to love her. No one's ever cared to give her that before.

She moves to sit up, and Ben helps her, keeping her a little too close to his body. Her heart is gradually picking up speed, part in fear, part in nerves.

"Do you mean that?" she asks, a little tense, afraid of it being a lie.

"I do," he says softly. It both surprises her and affirms his words when he leans forward and presses a long, gentle kiss to her hair. When he speaks, his mouth tickles against her. "You deserve to feel loved."

She sniffles again, wiping away her tears, and then pulls back to look at him. He's watching her, his face open, expressing the care he just admitted to feeling. _You deserve to feel loved_. He thinks she deserves it.

Without thinking, she leans forward and presses a quick peck to his mouth, just to see what will happen. He looks a little stunned when she pulls back, but barely a second passes before he takes her face in his hands and kisses her again, more insistent this time. Rey startles, gripping his wrists, but Ben just keeps kissing her, humming softly against her mouth as he draws one hand down her body, first cupping and squeezing a breast, and then gliding down her abdomen to the space between her legs.

The soft press of his fingers is enough to flood her with adrenaline, rapidly clearing what remains of the relaxation in her brain. She's mostly just confused, but she knows that whatever's going on, she doesn't want it.

"I'm not ready for that," she says, trying to pull away.

Ben shushes her, quickly touching the sides of her head again and slowly guiding her down onto her back.

"You are, you're ready," he says in a rush, his hands rapidly heating against her head.

She becomes oddly breathless, her brain flooded by warmth and the sensation of swelling. Mere seconds pass before she's losing touch with reality again, and then she's panting as her hips roll gently on the bed. She doesn't know where it's coming from, but she's getting unbelievably turned on. She lets out a soft, breathy moan.

"That's it," Ben praises, his thumbs stroking her temples. "Take it all in, sweet girl."

He keeps his hands there for a few more minutes, only relenting when Rey's writhing on her bed,  _desperate_ to be fucked.

"Undress," he whispers, and then he pulls back.

She opens her eyes to see him eagerly unbuckling his belt, dark eyes hooded and staring at her. Rey moans at the look, her face scrunching, body still rocking against the bed. She's barely coherent, barely even thinking at all as she follows his command, ridding herself of her clothing faster than he does his own. Once she's bare, she touches the soft skin of her abdomen, sliding a hand down her body and intending to go for her cunt, needing stimulation.

"Stop," Ben demands, and her hand does, as though of its own accord. "Wait for me."

Rey whimpers, her hand dropping off her body onto the bed. It's like she can't control herself. She watches Ben yank down the zipper of his pants and kick them off. He unbuttons the first two buttons of his shirt, clumsy in his haste, and then gives up and yanks the whole thing over his head. He keeps his black boxer briefs on and climbs onto her bed over her body, knees balanced on either side of her hips. Braced on his hands, he leans down and starts to kiss her chest, his mouth soft and warm and welcome. Rey moans, even such a slight touch revving her up. She's so ready for him.

Ben hums in a pleased way as he kisses a path along her collarbone to her throat, up the side of her neck to her cheek. Rey touches his warm, bare body and strains into him. She feels him hard in his boxers. She wants him in her. She can't explain it, but she needs him. She needs  _him_ ; only Ben will do.

"Please, can you make love to me?" she breathes, running a hand over the dips in the muscles over his ribs.

Ben groans sharply, grinding his tented boxers into her groin, making her moan. He pulls back, setting his dark gaze on her face. He looks just as excited as she is.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks quietly, stroking his thumb across her jaw.

She nods, eyebrows lightly knit. "Uh-huh."

Ben smiles, hums on his exhale. "What a perfect little thing you are."

With one hand, he tugs each side of his boxers down his legs to free his cock. Rey moans at the sight of it, mouth watering. She rocks up into him.

"Please," she says, breathless, gripping his body. "Please, please, please."

Ben maneuvers them so her legs are open on either side of his, and then he sinks down onto her. He kisses her gently while he rubs his cock head up and down her slit.

"I'll show you what love feels like," he whispers, still running himself through her folds before lining up with her entrance. "I'll show you everything."

He carefully presses inside, slowly and with purpose. He watches her face as he sinks in, his mouth slightly agape. Rey's brows knit at the intrusion, fingertips pressing into his body, and Ben freezes.

"Hurts?" he asks, breathless.

Rey nods, releasing her tight grip on him. Ben closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers just briefly before he's pulling the head out of her and getting off her bed. Rey stares at his firm ass as he walks to his coat to search the pockets. The sight of his bum makes her giggle. She wants to squeeze it.

Ben glances back at her, smiling when he sees her looking happy. He comes back to her with a tube of some kind, popping the cap as he gets back on the bed. He squirts the clear gel into his hand before running it all over his cock, and then squirts more onto two fingers before leaning over Rey and carefully pressing them into her.

It's cold and slippery, doesn't feel like much, but Ben's fingers in her feel so good. She parts her lips and lets out an accidental, high-pitched moan. Ben leans closer at the sound, pressing deeper as he uses his fingers to stretch and ready her.

"I should have started with this," he says softly, thumb going to her clit to rub it in little circles. "I'm sorry. I was too excited."

Rey bites her lower lip and clenches around his fingers, liking that he admitted it. He doesn't just want her body, he  _cares_ about her. It's obvious he wants her to be comfortable, and Rey ... God, she loves that feeling. She thinks maybe she doesn't care if his dick hurts. She wants it inside anyway.

"I want you," she breathes, rolling her hips into his hand. "Please."

He laughs a little, breathy, and leans down further so he can press a soft kiss to her stomach.

"I want to make you come first."

Rey bites her lip, liking the promise, and closes her eyes as he finger fucks her. Before long, her cunt starts getting warm and tingly, but not in the way it usually does when she masturbates. This is something else. She whimpers, rolling her head from side to side.

"Something's wrong with me," she murmurs, a little scared even though it doesn't feel bad. "I'm getting really hot down there."

"Shh, shh, it's okay," he says, kissing her stomach again. This time, he stays there, pressing kisses all over her taut belly while he moves his fingers in and out, thumbing her clit. "It's just the lube, sweetheart. It's a special kind." He lifts his head, propping his free elbow next to her. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

Rey clenches on his fingers, nodding. It's him; he's what feels good.

Ben smiles and kisses her tummy again before resting his cheek there, facing her cunt so he can watch what he's doing to her. Rey's hand goes to his hair, fingers gliding through his soft waves. He murmurs in a pleased way, rubbing her clit faster. Rey squeezes her breasts and pinches her nipples, but quickly grabs Ben's free hand to drag it up. He lifts his head and looks at her as she tries to direct his finger to her nipple. When he realizes what she's doing, he lets out a sharp exhale.

"Oh, fuck," he whispers, immediately taking over for her and doing exactly what she wants him to.

It makes Rey shiver, his big, broad hands so much better on her body than her own. He knows exactly what to do with the fingers between her legs, too; things she didn't even know about herself. Her eyelids flutter as her eyes try to roll back, but she forces them open, wants to watch him touch her.

The lubrication makes her feel so different, but so good, and it's not long before she's letting out breathy whimpers, rocking her hips up into his hand.

"Ben," she strains, pressing her head back into the pillows, face contorted as her body rocks and writhes, her walls squeezing around his fingers.

"Come on, baby," he says in a rush. "Show me what it feels like when you come." Rey bites her lip hard as he alternates between rapidly curling his fingers up inside her and fucking them fast and hard into her.

She's so incredibly keyed up that after only a few more thrusts of his fingers, she's clenching down around him and near  _wailing_ as she crashes over the edge. His hand abruptly leaves her breast to clamp over her mouth, immediately muffling the sounds of her orgasm.

"Fucking Christ," he says sharply, breathing heavily like he's the one coming.

She sobs beneath his hand, puffing out a breath through her nose as she continues rocking into his hand. She grips the wrist near her mouth with both hands, needing something to hang onto. It's bliss. It's better than bliss, it's wanting something desperately from someone who wants the same from her. He stops moving his fingers, but keeps them inside her as he lightly rubs over a less-sensitive part of her clit. She blinks her eyes open, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Ben carefully pulls his hand out of her and takes the other off her face.

Rey breathes heavily through her mouth, her hooded eyes locked on his as he comes back up her body. His cock sways a little between his legs, gently nudging her inner thigh as he comes closer. There's an intense, attentive look on his face. He's focused on nothing but her, completely her, and it makes her body grow even warmer, shivering as she clenches over and over in eagerness. Has it ever been like this? Has anyone ever wanted her like  _this?_

The first orgasm was great, but she's ready for another, and she wants this next one to happen on his cock. She knows she doesn't have to ask for it, so she doesn't, merely sighs out a breath and relaxes as he takes his length in hand and positions himself.

He's still careful when he begins the slide in, and it still hurts, but Rey doesn't react to it because she doesn't want him to stop again. It's so intimate, letting someone into her this way, and intimacy feels like something she wants, especially when he offered to love her. He guides the tip in before releasing himself to press inside using just his hips. There's a burning stretch as he goes deeper and deeper, his cock aided by the lube and her own after-orgasm wetness, but she's a virgin and it's too intense not to feel the ache. He huffs short, sharp breaths until he's all the way in, eyes closed and brows pressed tightly together in focus. Once his hips are flush to hers, he lets out a muffled swear and lowers his body onto hers, warm chest flattening her breasts to his body as he presses his face to the pillow beside hers, kissing her shoulder.

"Is this better now?" he asks on an exhale.

Rey nods, blinking heavily up at the ceiling.

"Uh-huh."

Ben shivers; Rey feels it on his skin when she wraps her arms around his shoulders. He pulls back just a few, painful inches before sliding all the way in again.

"How do I feel inside?" he asks, continuing with more short, slow movements, working her open.

It hurts, but it's good, too.

"I like it," she breathes, swallowing hard and sliding her thighs up against his bare body.

He moans and kisses her shoulder again before pulling back to see her on the next thrust, both hands going to her face while hers glide down his arms.

"Do I feel good, baby?" he asks, sounding desperate to know. "Tell me."

"You feel so good," she breathes, a tiny moan laced with her words. "You're so big ... and deep."

Ben exhales against her neck, goosebumps suddenly breaking on his arms under her hands, and carefully picks up the speed of his thrusts.

"Nice and - fuck ... tingly?" he asks roughly, rolling himself into her over and over. "Tingly and warm?"

Rey whimpers because she can't answer, her head lolling back on the pillow. When she clamps down hard on his next pull out, Ben growls sharply and thrusts hard into her, laughing a little when she squeaks and bites her bottom lip. He grazes her cheeks with his thumbs, pressing down and kissing her sweetly, rocking into her.

"You're pretty adorable," he murmurs, kissing her before she can say anything.

It's a stupid thing to enjoy hearing, but she loves it, loves the tone in his voice when he says it. He's not going to leave her. She doesn't know how she knows it, but she does. If no one in the world cared if she died, there's one person she's certain would.

"You like me, right?" she asks, her voice shaking with the way his thrusts come harder and harder now, lifting her to an orgasm.

"So much, baby," he says at once, littering kisses all over her face and mouth as though to prove it. "I'm gonna keep you forever."

It's enough to make Rey come undone, the heady desire in his voice only adding to her arousal. She half sobs into his kisses as she reaches her peak, struggling to get closer and closer up toward him as he tries to lower closer and closer onto her. He fucks into her harder and faster, snaking one hand between their bodies to rub at her clit and help her along. Rey holds him as closely as she can, rolling her hips up to meet his every thrust as he pants and groans against her mouth, fucking her hard and fast to bring himself to release.

A few harsh thrusts later and he's coming, spilling himself into her with guttural, shaky groans. His hips slam into hers with each forward thrust as he does his best to push his cum all the way inside. Rey slowly runs her hands over the broad, soft expanse of his back, her body still working through the aftershocks. Her mind and spirit connect, both feeling sated and fulfilled like she's reached some nirvana-like state of completion. This is right. This is what love is.

Ben comes down slower than she does, staying within her and seeming to revel in the moment as he breathes deeply against her neck, kissing her skin every few seconds. Eventually, he pulls back and goes straight for her lips, holding her chin to direct her mouth against his. He sometimes rocks into her as they kiss, but he's mostly still, pressing his tongue inside and moaning at the way she so easily reciprocates. But of course she'll reciprocate. He loves her.

With a deep, satisfied sigh, he finally pulls out of her and sits on the edge of the bed. He dresses himself while Rey lies there, slowly gliding a palm up and down his back, which he seems to enjoy if the soft smiles he's giving her are any indication. Once he's dressed, he rises from the bed and reaches for her, taking her hands in his to pull her to sitting, and then guiding her to the spot he just vacated. He looks her over with a soft smile, eyes trailing in a lusty, possessive way down the length of her body and back up.

One of his hands goes to the side of her head, light warmth, light pressure, energy flooding her brain. Rey feels it immediately, the breath leaving her.

"There's something you want to do now, Rey."

His voice is compelling, easy to listen to.

"What do I want to do?" she asks, words strung together.

He smiles lovingly down at her, caressing her where he touches her. His voice is soft when he speaks.

"You want to go downstairs to your mother," he says, pausing to lean down and kiss the top of her head, then her forehead, and then pulls back to hold her gaze, "and you want to slide a knife right through her throat."

Part of Rey panics. The more subdued part of her is itching to obey.

"And then," he continues, sinking to a crouch so he's beneath her, looking up, "you're going to come right back here to me, and do exactly as I tell you." He holds her gaze for one long, intense moment, hand gliding down her cheek, and then he stands and tugs her to her feet, nudges her slightly to the door. "Go on, sweetheart."

* * *

Ben watches her rise from the bed and head to the door in a daze. She walks out of the room, unabashed by her nakedness, and heads to the stairs. Sighing in contentment, he sits again on the bed and leans back on his elbows, listening. A short time passes before he hears the shocked gasp and infuriated inquiries of her mother at Rey's nudity. Then Kira's voice pitches in sudden fear, followed by the quick and sharp choking of her throat filling with blood. Silence falls for a short minute before he hears the creak of Rey coming back up the stairs.

She appears in the doorway with a bloody serrated knife dripping blood to the beige carpet. A small chunk of torn skin wobbles dangerously from one of the points before falling with a soft _splat_. Rey is spattered with her mother's warm blood, covering her hair and face and chest, dripping down her sexy little tits.

Ben clenches his jaw, exhaling long and slow through his nose. He wants to undress again and fuck her right there against her door, smearing the blood on them both. She's never looked more beautiful, his little killer.

"Perfect," he murmurs, greedy gaze taking her in.

He rises and goes to his jacket for his phone, needing to have a few photos of her in such an alluring state. Then he puts it away and tells her to dress and pack her favourite things - clothes, mementos, whatever she wants. She does so without question, first letting the knife  _thunk_  to her carpet and then going to her closet.

Ben watches her dress in a pale blue tracksuit, which he finds incredibly appealing. He hadn't expected her to be the sort to wear tracksuits. He loves that he was wrong. Always with the surprises, his girl.

She's all his now. Her bitch of a mother didn't deserve to take care of such an angel.

 _"Don't embarrass me,"_ he recalls Kira saying, his poor Rey begging her to come upstairs with them.  _"Don't make him uncomfortable."_ Fucking cunt. It was almost too much to tolerate when she was draping herself all over him, as if he wanted anything to do with her, as if Rey wasn't the real reason he'd agreed to come over at all.

But Rey's actions had made Ben proud. He smiles just thinking about it, his eyes following her while she packs her things. Setting him on edge was the first thing she tried doing as soon as they were alone; the exact opposite of her mother's wishes. She's a devious little thing, and he's greedy to have her all for his own. All his. _All m_ _ine._

When she's done, a travelling bag stuffed full, she turns and comes to him as she awaits instruction. The blood is smeared on her face from when she dressed, and as much as he wants to leave it on her, it's a risk for getting caught. He leads her to the bathroom where he washes her face with a cloth, all the while keeping one hand to her head to ensure her thoughts remain malleable for him. When he's done, he tugs up her hood and smiles at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead before taking her hand and leading them downstairs.

On the bottom landing, he glances toward the kitchen to see a small puddle of blood easing its way along the ground, but he doesn't see the woman. He doesn't care to.

"Where are we going?" Rey asks as he helps her into the passenger seat of his black SUV.

He leans over her and does up her seat belt, making sure she's all tucked in as he tosses her bag in the back.

"Somewhere we can be together forever."

He closes the door and goes to the driver's side. He's not quite sure of their destination himself. He hadn't planned any of this beforehand, certainly hadn't meant to get Rey to kill her mother - or at least, he hadn't planned on that until he found out it was that bimbo's fault Rey attempted suicide. It was unfortunate, but Rey had to be the one to do it. It was his only collateral, and he desperately needed collateral.

He climbs in next to her and starts it up, touching the back of her seat and looking over his shoulder as he pulls out of the driveway. He reaches for her hand once they're driving along the road to the major highway, and Rey slips her palm into his. Ben smiles, rubbing the back of her hand.

"You won't ever leave me, Rey," he says, because he needs this to get into her head while her subconscious is still under his influence. "Do you know why?" People are always most open to influence on their very first hypnosis.

"Why?" she asks softly, maybe a little scared.

"Because then I'll have to tell the police you killed your mother." He glances over at her, their eyes locking. "We can't have that, can we?"

She shakes her head, eyes glassy. His heart aches at the sight, so he looks back to the road and squeezes her hand. It will take time, years maybe, but she'll come to accept him. She'll learn he's only ever worked with her best interests in mind.

"My obedient little girl," he murmurs. Despite how it hurts him to cause her pain, she's all his now, and he's not letting anyone hurt her ever again. "You want this," he influences. "You know that, don't you, Rey? You know you want me."

It's a suggestion, one her subconscious will easily latch onto and force her conscious to believe.

"I do," she mumbles, sounding a little flustered, confused by her own answer.

Ben clenches his jaw and swallows, tightening his hold on her hand. He knows he did the right thing. Rey tried to _kill_ herself, but now she never will again. The afternoon's events were a necessary evil, one Ben intends as the last evil of her entire life. She'll never go through another second of pain, not as long as he's around.

He keeps his eyes on the road, driving them out of the city, and doesn't relinquish his grip on her hand.

"I want you, too, sweetheart." He lifts her hand to his mouth, eyes on the road as he kisses it. "You won't ever have to feel unloved again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the editing of this, it read like super weak smut so I'm sorry if it was. It's the best I can do in this story, though.


End file.
